


Fairytail gone bad?

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Will die Fairytail go bad or not?





	1. Not a happy ending?

Danke, Karle, das hatte ich heute echt nötig, hört Karle nur dunkel, was Vinzenz ihm in dem Moment sagt als er in seinen Armen sinkt. Karle fühlt sich elendig, benutzt und er schämt sich. Schämt sich, weil er einfach nicht Nein sagen kann, wenn Vinzenz ihn anruft. 

Am Anfang war es eine gute Idee, dachte auch Karle, als Vinzenz diese “friends with benefits“ Idee vorgeschlagen hatte. Karle war Single und hatte seit Ewigkeiten keinen Freund gehabt, und jemanden nur so für eine Nacht aufzureißen war immer zu gefährlich. Dazu war er auch viel zu schüchtern dafür und er hasste sich auch selber dafür. Vinzenz war genau seiner Meinung und hat gesagt er war viel zu jung für eine Beziehung aber auf Sex wollte er auch nicht verzichten. Vinzenz hatte aber keine Probleme mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein. Für ihn war es nur praktisch mit jemandem den er schon kannte und er konnte sich die Vorarbeit sparen sozusagen, hatte er Karle amüsiert erklärt als er Karle nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, nach einer ziemlich gelassenen Feier für die Olympiahelden bei ihrem Skiclub in Oberstdorf, gefragt hat ob sie es nicht wiederholen sollten. Und Karle hatte Ja gesagt, obwohl eine Stimme tief in seinem Kopf sich dagegen strebte. Die Stimme hatte gefragt ob es so klug sein würde. Die Stimme hatte ihm schon direkt gesagt, dass es nie was mehr sein würde‚ Ihr seid beide so unterschiedlich, eure Familien werden es nie akzeptieren und er ist viel zu jung für dich! 

Aber Karle hatte einfach gute Gegenargumente. Opposits attracts, oder?! Und pah, Familien. Okay, sie waren verwandt, aber über so viele Ecken man konnte kaum über einer engen Verwandtschaft sprechen. Halb Oberstdorf trägt den Namen Geiger, also kein Problem und ja, jung war Vinzenz aber so alt war doch Karle auch nicht oder? Und so hatte er diese tiefe Stimme zum Schweigen gebracht. 

Blöd nur dass Karle jetzt, ein paar Monate später sich Hals über Kopf in den Jungen verliebt hatte und viel mehr wollte. Er wollte das ganze Paket, er wollte Zärtlichkeiten, er wollte Umarmungen, er wollte küssen ohne, dass es im Bett enden musste. Er wollte ein normales Leben mit Vinzenz, ja so normal es nun ging, wenn beide Profisportler waren. Je mehr Zeit er mit Vinzenz verbrachte, desto mehr wunderbare Eigenschaften er bei ihm entdeckte. Er war einfach perfekt! Nicht nur sein Aussehen, sondern sein ganzer Wesen war perfekt. Aber Vinzenz wollte nur Spaß haben. Und Karle konnte nicht Nein sagen, wenn Vinzenz sich meldete, weil zur Zeit war das alles was er von Vinzenz bekommen konnte. Sex. Und es war besser als nichts. So weh es ihm auch tat.


	2. Teil 2

Karle wagte es kaum zu atmen. Er wollte nicht den Jungen, der friedlich in seinen Armen lag und tief und fest am Schlafen war, wecken. Er wollte seine Glücksidylle nicht zerstören. Dass Vinzenz überhaupt bei ihm lag und nicht wie immer aufgestanden war, sich angezogen hatte und abgedüst war, war sowieso ungewöhnlich. Stattdessen hatte er sich neben Karle gelegt, sich an ihn geschmiegt und kleine süße Küsse an seiner Haut verteilt bevor er erstaunlich schnell eingeschlafen war. Sie waren beide in voller Vorbereitung für die neue Saison und als Kombinierer hatte Vinzenz ein härteres Programm mit viel Konditionstraining und er sah müde und erschöpft aus, wenn er kam, aber er wollte Karle so gern treffen und Karle konnte ihm sowieso keine Wünsche abschlagen. Auch wenn er sich manchmal wünschte, dass er es könnte. Er hoffte immer noch auf ein kleines Wunder, dass Vinzenz irgendwann mehr wollte. Und einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung hatte Karle bekommen. Irgendwas war anders. 

Urlaub, Sonne, Hitze, Entspannung. Karle hatte seinen Urlaub in vollem Zuge genossen. Er war weit gefahren, er musste weg von Oberstdorf und einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Distanz von Vinzenz bekommen. Nicht dass er ihn vergessen könnte, aber einen gewissen Abstand zu bekommen würde nicht schaden. Dachte Karle. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass es gerade Vinzenz war der den ständigen Kontakt suchte. Die erste Woche kam eine SMS, die Karle ganz normal fand, immerhin waren sie Freunde. Vinzenz fragte nur ob die Reise gut gegangen war und ob das Wetter angenehm war und andere ganz neutrale Fragen. Aber gegen Ende der zweiten Woche trudelten ungewöhnlichere SMS rein, solche die Karle definitiv nie zuvor bekommen hatte. Vinzenz schrieb Sachen wie, „ich vermisse dich“ und dass er hoffte, dass die beiden nächstes Jahr zusammen in den Urlaub fahren würden. Oder dass er fand, dass Karle mehr von seinem Urlaub auf Instagram posten sollte. Total ungewöhnlich und Karles Hoffnung stieg, dass er doch mehr als nur eine Bettgeschichte für Vinzenz war. Vielleicht hatten die Zeit und die Distanz seine Augen geöffnet. Karle hoffte es so sehr aber versuchte gleichzeitig sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen zu machen, damit er später nicht verletzt sein würde. 

Als Karle wieder zurück in Oberstdorf war, schafften sie es nicht sich in den ersten Wochen zu treffen. Karle musste viel Arbeit in seinem Studium stecken, und gleichzeitig war es wieder Zeit die Trainingsarbeit zu intensivieren. Urlaub war vorbei. Vinzenz der länger Urlaub hatte, war später weggefahren und war immer noch unterwegs. Und immer wieder trudelten einzelne SMS ein, auch wenn Karle dachte Vinzenz wäre mit seinem Urlaub voll beschäftigt , aber regelmäßig meldete sich der jüngere bei ihm, teilte ihm mit was er so im Urlaub trieb und auch dass er Karle vermisste. Karle selber hat nicht viele von den SMS Nachrichten beantwortet. Er wusste nicht was er schreiben sollte. Er vermisste Vinzenz, aber er wollte es ihm nicht erzählen, er wollte ihn nicht bedrängen wenn es so war, dass der jüngere vielleicht etwas mehr Gefühle entwickelte. Karle versuchte also die Zeit mit anderen Sachen zu füllen. Genug zu tun hatte er ja, abgesehen vom Studium und Training versuchte er auch so viele Freunde zu treffen wie er konnte, denn bald würde die Zeit wieder knapp sein. Er ging Skifahren und wandern und er war auf Partys. 

Gestern hatte dann Karles Telefon geklingelt und Vinzenz war am Apparat. Ob Karle Zeit und Lust hätte sich zu treffen? Karle wusste, dass er wieder zurück war und hatte eigentlich nur auf dieses Telefonat gewartet. Er war fast ein bisschen überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hatte bevor er sich gemeldet hatte Nach fast täglichen SMS, als beide weg von Oberstdorf waren, folgte nämlich Funkstille als beide zurück waren und erst nach 1,5 Wochen meldete sich Vinzenz. Klar, Karle hätte sich ja auch melden können, aber am meisten kamen ihre Treffen nach einem Anruf von Vinzenz zustande und irgendwie versuchte Karle sich auch ein bisschen loszureißen, um nicht abhängig zu werden von etwas, dass ihm mehr weh als gut tat in letzter Zeit. Aber zu einer direkten Frage von Vinzenz konnte er nicht nein sagen. Hatte er nie gekonnt. So klingelte auch ein wenig später am gleichen Abend seine Haustür. Karle musste tief schlucken, als er wieder gegenüber Vinzenz stand. Der Junge sah gut aus, zwar müde aber ein schönes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, die Augen strahlten Karle gegenüber und er war im Urlaub braun geworden . Er zog Karle in einer innigen Umarmung und Karle schmiegte sich sofort an dem kräftigeren Körper von Vinzenz an, atmete wieder seinen Duft ein, und scheiße er wurde sofort heiß. Den Effekt den der jüngere auf ihn hatte, war fast erschreckend. Er musste nicht viel machen und Karle war schon scharf nach ihm. 

„Du hast mich vermisst, merke ich“ hörte er Vinzenz sagen und ein bisschen peinlich war es ihm schon. Aber sein Körper hatte da seinen eigenen Willen und ja, er hatte ihn vermisst. Schmerzhaft vermisst. Zum Glück musste er nicht antworten, die Sprache wurde durch heiße Küsse, warme Zungen und fordernde Hände ersetzt. Im Bett verstanden sich die beiden ohne Worte, wusste was dem anderen gefiel und Vinzenz hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass es auch für Karle gut war. Er war nie egoistisch, er konnte ja nichts für, dass er nicht die gleichen tiefen Gefühle wie Karle hatte. Trotzdem verletzte er, ohne es zu wissen, den älteren manchmal. Aber dieses mal nicht. Als beide später zufrieden im Bett lagen, verschwand Vinzenz nicht sofort. Er sank neben Karle im Bett nieder und zog Karle zu sich, legte seinen Arm um seinen Bauch und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper, verteilte ein paar warme Küsse an der schweißnassen Haut bevor er schnell in den Land der Träume verschwand. Karle hatte erst stocksteif neben ihm gelegen und sich nicht bewegt. Das war definitiv ungewöhnlich und neu und er wollte den jüngere auch nicht wecken. Wenn er so nötig schlaf brauchte, sollte er es auch bekommen. Scheiß Verliebtheit dachte Karle, der gedankenverloren angefangen hatte seine Finger durch die dunklen Haare von Vinzenz zu fahren, und ohne dass er es merkte wurde der jüngere langsam wieder wach. Erst als er sich bewegte, merkte er es und zog schnell seine Hand zurück. Solche Zärtlichkeiten teilten sie sonst nicht, aber dieses Mal lächelte Vinzenz ihn nur an, bevor er sich ein bisschen hochzog um Karle einen tiefen Küss zu geben. Der Kuss war so anders, so voll von Gefühlen, dass die Schmetterlinge in Karles Bauch anfangen zu tanzen. Langsam vertiefte er den Kuss und wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen von Vinzenz belohnt, bevor der jüngere sich langsam aus dem Kuss löste. Sofort wurde es Karle eiskalt aber Vinzenz machte keine Andeutungen aufstehen zu wollen, stattdessen kuschelte er sich wieder neben Karle und fing an leicht seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Karle fing seinen Blick ein und guckte ihn fragend an, er wollte wissen was das hier war. Er wollte wissen bevor er sich zu viele Hoffnungen machte und sich wieder mit einer Bruchlandung aufdem Boden befand, aber er wagte sich nicht es auszusprechen und er hoffte Vinzenz würde von sich aus anfangen zu reden. Vinzenz hielt sein Blick fest aber er sagte erst auch nichts, aber er griff nach Karles Hand, liess seine Finger zwischen die von Karle gleiten und dann machte er einen Ansatz zu reden, aber er war ziemlich nervös, dass konnte Karle sehen und er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Vinzenz leckte nervös seine Lippen, fing sie anzuknabbern und Karle zog ihn näher an sich um ihm ein bisschen Unterstützung zu geben. Und es zeigte Wirkung. Der dunkelhaarige hörte auf seine Lippen zu zerstören und sagte leise,

„Es ist nicht leicht für mich das hier zu sagen“ fing er an „ich weiß ich hatte gesagt, dassich keine Beziehung will, und dass ich nur Sex wollte, aber als du so lange weg warst habe ich gemerkt wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Dich als Person, nicht unsere „Treffen“ er musste kurz lachen, „oder die auch“, zwinkerte er Karle an, „aber ich habe gemerkt - als wir uns nicht mehr so häufig sehen konnten - dass ich mehr wollte“. Am Ende wurde seine Stimme leise und ein bisschen Unsicherheit konnte man aushören. 

Karle musste schwer schlucken, er wagte kaum zu glauben was er hörte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Vinzenz die Wahrheit sagte, und er sah auch wie unruhig der jetzt neben ihm lag und auf eine Reaktion von Karle wartete.   
Er lächelte den jüngeren an, gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss bevor er ihn erlöste,

„ich bin seit langem in dich verliebt, und dass du jetzt dass gleiche empfindest mach mich überglücklich.“

Beide wussten es wuerde nicht einfach werden. Beide Profisportler, beide viel unterwegs in verschiedenen Sportarten, aber beide trainierten in Oberstdorf und konnte sich so trotzdem relativ oft sehen. Den Familien würden sie erst nichts erzählen, nicht so lange es frisch war. Sie wollte sich in Ruhe auf dieser neuen Weise kennenlernen. Sie waren schon Freunde, teilten sich schon das Bett aber jetzt hatten sie auch Gefühle für einander. 

„Bleibst du übernacht“ fragte Karle schüchtern ein bisschen später, als sie lange im Bett gelegen und Küsse und Streicheleinheiten ausgetauscht hatten, ohne dass es sofort weiter gehen musste. 

„Natürlich“ antworte Vinzenz glücklich.


End file.
